List of No, You Shut Up! episodes
An episode guide for the Henson Alternative show No, You Shut Up!. Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 | Season 4 | Specials Season One # Immigration - November 1, 2013 # Gay Marriage - November 8, 2013 # Global Warming - November 15, 2013 # Trouble in the GOP? - November 28, 2013 # Evolution vs. Creationism - December 6, 2013 # Nuclear Iran? - December 13, 2013 # War on Christmas - December 20, 2013 # Is 'Redskins' Really Offensive? - December 27, 2013 # Asteroid Defense - January 3, 2014 # Stop and Frisk - January 10, 2014 Season Two # Russian Olympics - February 18, 2014 # Oscars - February 24, 2014 # Childhood Obesity - March 3, 2014 # The Decline of America - March 10, 2014. # Pipeline to Disaster? - March 17, 2014 # Gentrification - March 24, 2014 # Gun Control - April 14, 2014 # Marijuana - April 21, 2014 # Capital Punishment - April 21, 2014 # Overpopulation - May 5, 2014 # Free Speech - May 12, 2014 # Price of Politics - May 19, 2014 # Climate Catastrophe - June 2, 2014 # Killer Viruses - June 9, 2014 # Worldwide Weight - June 16, 2014. # Hashtag Activism - June 23, 2014 # The American Dream - June 30, 2014 # Gender Equality - July 7, 2014 # Church and State - July 14, 2014 # Killer Robots - July 21, 2014 Season Three # I'm Taylor Swift - December 11, 2014 # I Like Pizza - December 18, 2014 # Year End 2014 Special - December 25, 2014 # Four Loko - January 1, 2015 # The One with the Brussel Sprouts - January 8, 2015 # Wait, What?! - January 15, 2015 # Life Hacks - January 29, 2015 # It's Just Stupid - February 5, 2015 # #Drums - February 12, 2015 # Stage Moms - February 19, 2015 # Ski Lodge High - February 26, 2015 # Pistachio - March 5, 2015 # Dynomite - March 12, 2015 # On Fleek - March 19, 2015 # Stupid Man - March 26, 2015 # Horses - April 2, 2015 # Jiggle the Handle - April 9, 2015 # Sheet Cakes - April 16, 2015 # Ice Cream - April 23, 2015 # Mandy Patinkin - April 30, 2015 Season Four # Scones - February 4, 2016 # Oui Oui - February 11, 2016 # Bernie Bros - February 18, 2016 # Basketball - February 25, 2016 # Half Mexican - March 3, 2016 # Reza Aslan/Mary Lynn Rajskub - March 10, 2016 # Thomas Lennon/John Hodgman - March 17, 2016 Specials * Shut Up, 2013! - December 23, 2013 * Shut Up, America! - January 28, 2014 * No, You Shut Up! on @midnight - February 23, 2015 * Special Report #1 - November 5, 2015 * Special Report #2 - November 12, 2015 Category:Lists *